


Friends in Need

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend in need…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends in Need

Title: Friends in Need  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: NCIS  
Rating: G  
Summary: A friend in need…  
Word Count: 414  
A/N: For tommyboybbi, who wanted “NCIS .. with Ducky and Gibbs. I like reading them. gen or slash”

“To friends.”

“To friends.”

The two men lifted their cups, clinked them together softly in salute, and drank. Nothing was said as another round was poured.

“You had enough yet, Jethro?” Ducky asked softly as he squinted between his feet at the nearly empty bottle of bourbon that was sitting on the coffee table.

“”S the bottle emp-ty?” came the slightly slurred reply.

Ducky hiccupped softly and shook his head. “Not quite.”

“Tha’s your answer then,” Jethro announced smugly.

Ducky frowned. “Wh-what’s my (hic) answer?”

“Not quite.” Jethro tossed back the rest of his drink and reached for the bottle of liquor on the table.

Ducky sighed. “And what – ’xactly was the question?”

Jethro snorted, laughing softly. “Have I had enough – yet?”

Ducky nodded sagely. “And have you then?”

Jethro shook the bottle over his cup, teasing the last drop of bourbon from the lip. He watched the tiny ripples roll across the surface of the amber liquid before quickly tossing it back. “Yup – just.” He picked up the bottle and peered into it. “G – good thing, too. Damned thing’s empty.” He set his cup down on the table with a sharp bang and let his head fall back against the sofa. Sighing, he rolled his head to look at his friend.

Ducky was asleep, his empty cup in his hands. Snickering softly, Jethro pushed himself to his feet. He swayed slightly before finding his balance.

“Duck?” he said softly as he reached out and caressed the stubbled cheek.

The older man grumbled slightly and rubbed his face against Jethro’s hand before starting to snore lightly.

Jethro smiled and chuckled softly as he reached out and snagged the fleece lap robe from the back of the sofa. He shook it out and laid it gently over the slumbering form before straightening. His hands went to his back as he stretched the kinks out of his spine with a soft groan. He then made his way to his kitchen and switched on the coffee pot.

Ten minutes later Jethro walked back into the living room and sat down with a sigh. Taking a long drink of his coffee, he looked over at Ducky and then saluted him with his cup. “Thanks, Duck (hic) again.” He smiled and took another drink of his coffee. “You, my friend, are better ‘n any therapist…” With a sigh he leaned his head back. “Thank God you stopped me from making another huge mistake. Three alimony checks is quite enough…”


End file.
